Hala (anime)
Hala is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series who is the Kahuna of Melemele Island in the Alola region. Appearance Hala is a stocky old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail as well as white eyebrows and moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. In addition, Hala has squinty eyes. Personality Hala comes off as a friendly man. However he talks to himself a bit, questioning Tapu Koko's methods and reasons. Biography Sun & Moon Hala helped out in an accident by placing wooden logs back on the cart. Hala welcomed Ash and Kukui's help, and noticed the former had a Z-Ring. The next day, Ash and Kukui visited Hala, who was making Z-Rings. Ash recalled he got his Z-Ring from Tapu Koko, which made Hala realize that Tapu Koko snatched one of the Z-Rings one night, noting it must like Ash a lot. Ash wanted a Z-Crystal to use to battle against Tapu Koko, but Hala wanted to ask him a question. He wondered how would Ash resolve the Rattata and Raticate problem. Ash claimed he would battle them, but Hala explained the trials were meant to encourage young people to defend their homeland and preserve the peace between people and Pokémon. Thus, he wished an answer that does not involve fighting, which made even Kukui wonder how to solve the problem. Some time later, Ash reported back to Hala, claiming they needed Gumshoos and Yungoos to drive them away, since they were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies. Hala was impressed by the answer, though Ash admitted his friends helped him out. Hala simply explained those were times when people had to help each other out. Eventually, they came to the cave with Gumshoos and Yungoos, where Hala shouted out a challenger has arrived. Ash battled against a Yungoos and a Gumshoos first before the large Totem Gumshoos arrived. Hala explained to Ash he needed to defeat the Totem Gumshoos to finish the trial. Ash had Rowlet and Pikachu combine forces to topple down Gumshoos. Hala declared Ash the winner and was surprised that Gumshoos gave the Normalium Z to Ash, since Totem Pokémon usually don't hand out the Z-Crystals. In the end, once the Rattata and Raticate were driven away, Hala told Ash he would be waiting for the Grand Trial to start.SM009: To Top a Totem! The next day, once Ash and Kukui arrived to Iki Town, Ash and Hala went to the Ruins of Conflict. There, they both spoke a prayer to Tapu Koko to bless their Grand Trial. Since Ash's legs became numb, Hala laughed, stating their prayer was over. Ash wondered if Tapu Koko heard their prayer. Hala was uncertain, but both of them soon heard the cry of Tapu Koko. Arriving on the battlefield, Kukui reminded Ash about the Z-Moves before the Grand Trial started. Hala sent Crabrawler to battle against Ash's Rowlet. Rowlet managed to evade Crabrawler's Bubble Beam and hit it with Peck. Just as Rowlet went to repeat its attack, Crabrawler used Brutal Swing to wound Rowlet. Rowlet tried to use Leafage on Crabrawler, but was deflected by its Bubble Beam attack. Hala warned his strength was on a different level, causing Ash to change his strategy. As Rowlet repeated its attack, Crabrawler used Bubble Beam to stop the attack. Rowlet's silent movement managed it to execute a surprise Peck attack on Crabrawler. Crabrawler went to hit Rowlet with Power-Up Punch, but was defeated by Rowlet's Tackle. Hala called Crabrawler back and complimented Ash, though he noted Rowlet overworked itself that it went to sleep. Next, Hala sent Hariyama, who blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail with Fake Out and retaliated with Knock Off. Hariyama continued to endure Pikachu's attacks and, after using Belly Drum, it used All-Out Pummeling, the Z-Move triggered by Hala's Z-Crystal. Pikachu was wounded, but endured the attack. After injuring Hariyama's leg with Iron Tail, Pikachu executed Breakneck Blitz, the Z-Move Ash triggered. The attack blew Hariyama away and knocked it out, making Ash the winner of the Grand Trial. Hala was impressed by the battle, feeling the joy that Ash and Pikachu shared when executing the Z-Move. As Hala went to give the Fightinium Z crystal, the crystal was quickly replaced by an Electrium Z. Hala laughed, seeing that it must've been Tapu Koko. Kukui also made a party for Ash's victory, and Hala was present, too.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! When Lillie went with Gladion to rescue their mother, her classmates came to Hala to ask his opinion on the matter. Hala noted the Ultra Wormhole looked like the sky was splitting itself, and Ash confirmed that. Hala recalled the legend about Solgaleo: when the guardian deities fought the Ultra Beasts, Solgaleo came from the sky. Sophocles believed that Solgaleo could open the Ultra Wormhole, and Mallow thought that Gladion and Lillie went to that place; Hala stated that place was on Poni Island.SM051: Family Determination! Hala attended the wedding between Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Hala's grandson, Hau, challenged his grandfather to a battle. Hala managed to defeat his Dartrix with his Crabominable; he stated that Hau needed more training, as he was not ready for a Grand Trial, where Hala would have to give his best in testing his grandson.SM097 Hala came to Ula'ula Island to have his Crabrawler evolve. He, Kiawe and Professor Kukui believed the cold wouldn't affect them, but after sneezing, they decided to wear some jackets on. After a while, Hala found a Sneasel, which Crabrawler defeated with Power-Up Punch. Crabrawler evolved into Crabominable, which excited everyone. However, Hala also wanted to participate in the PokéSled tournament, and the next day, he slided down the slope, having Crabominable push them with Power-Up Punch. Hala won the tournament, and received the 90-years-old sled.SM060: Getting a Jump on the Competition! Hala, like most adults, was feeling demotivated to do anything. He feared a battle would soon commence, and felt the bad weather was because of the Ultra Beasts. He was nearly attacked by an Ultra Beast, but Tapu Koko saved him by pushing the beast away.SM087 Later, Hala was praying at the Ruins of Life for the Manola Festival, with Tapu Koko watching him from behind. He noted the time has come for the solar eclipse, when the moon shadowed the sun.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Lusamine contacted Hala about the Radiant One. Hala thanked her for the info, and told everyone that Necrozma needed their help. Thus, he had everyone emit some of their Ultra Aura to Necrozma, and he gave prayer for the latter's restoration. In addition, he had his Hariyama use All-Out Pummeling Z-Move, to pass the Z-Power to Necrozma.SM090: Securing the Future! Later, Hau encountered Ash, who told him about his Grand Trial against Hala. Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Winner See also *Hala (Adventures) References Category:Kahuna Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Fighting Pokémon User